Mojados
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes parejas. Porque en los días de lluvia, todo puede pasar. Entren y lean:
1. ShikaIno

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las historias sí.**

**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio****.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::~Mojados~::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pareja: ShikaIno**_

* * *

Ya era la tercera vez. La molesta tercera vez que le pasaba. Y siempre le ocurría con ella.

Tal vez fuera una maldición, como castigo a todas las cosas malas que había hecho; o mejor dicho, que _nunca _hacia. Ahora lo entendía. Era el método de la madre naturaleza de vengarse de él.

Su progenitora siempre se lo decía. _¡Algún día lamentarás ser tan perezoso Shikamaru Nara!_ Pero como era usual… nunca la escuchaba. Definitivamente era su karma. No prestar atención a su querida y -sobretodo- _santa_ madre. Nunca terminó de entender porque su padre la había elegido a ella. De entre todas, tuvo que casarse justamente con la más problemática. Irónico.

Se quejaba de su viejo, cuando él se encontraba en una situación peor. Estaba en esos momentos con la chica más escandalosa que conocía, en una situación que solo la _alteraba_. Y alterarla, no era bueno. Nada bueno.

Maldita lluvia. Joder, que si hasta lo hacía molestarse. Y él jamás se molestaba, simplemente porque nada lo alteraba, nunca. Pero como dice el dicho; nunca digas nunca. Menos con Ino Yamanaka como acompañante.

Terminaba de salir de la universidad, yendo al estacionamiento, cuando su rubia amiga le pide el favor de alcanzarla hasta su casa; y es que el edificio quedaba lejos de donde ellos vivían, teniendo que cruzar como camino, una senda boscosa donde lo único que había eran árboles, tierra y los sonidos de animales desconocidos. Como no se podía negar – más bien no se atrevía- le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Todo bien hasta ahí. El problema llegó cuando en medio del trayecto "salvaje", una fuerte tormenta hizo su aparición.

Eso no hubiese causado inconvenientes si solo no hubiese olvidado un pequeño detalle. Las calles de esa parte de la ruta, eran de tierra, y como tal, se transformaban en barro con el agua; dejando al viejo y destartalado auto –que se pudo permitir pagar- enterrado en el espeso lodo.

Ahí empezaron las complicaciones.

Como único hombre en la situación, me vi en la necesidad de hacer lo que pocas veces hacía, ser un caballero. Me baje del auto, intentando ignorar el diluvio constante que me cegaba y empapaba, tratando con toda la fuerza que una persona puede tener, sacar el auto del desastre que era la ruta. Imposible. Era un modelo viejo, de esos que parecen estar hechos de concreto y que intentar moverlos es como probar correr una montaña, inútil y problemático.

Escuché a Ino hablando por teléfono dentro del auto –porque antes de que saliera y se mojara; sería como pedirle que se cortara el cabello- suponiendo que estaría llamando a la grúa. Maldita fue nuestra suerte, cuando me grita que la línea le da ocupada. Tsh! Siempre es lo mismo con los servicios públicos. Estaríamos varados aquí horas antes de que alguien pase por este lugar a estas horas de la noche.

Había que encontrar una solución… pero la que estaba pensando ya la podía dar por desperdiciada.

— Tengo entendido que a dos kilómetros de aquí hay un bar. Podríamos esperar allí; porque no creo que la grúa vaya a venir hasta en menos de tres horas, y pues, yo ya estoy mojado… – le digo asomando por la ventanilla.

— ¡Estás soñando si crees que yo voy a salir de este auto a empaparme! – y si. No me equivocaba. Estas situaciones siempre me pasan a mí. Tsh! Maldito karma…

— Ino, no seas problemática; estaremos aquí por un buen rato. No creo que quieras esperar en medio de la nada a que llegue alguien que seguro ni conoces – bueno, esa definitivamente, no fue mi mejor táctica de sacarla.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme sola Shikamaru! Te quedarás aquí conmigo hasta que algún desgraciado venga y nos saque de esta asquerosa cosa. – listo. Ya la saqué de quicio. Genial, Shikamaru… bien hecho. Estamos intentando salir del problema y solo lo empeoras poniéndola más problemática.

Muchas personas me alagaban, diciendo que mi inteligencia era superior a la promedio… bueno, en este caso no me estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Empapado como estaba, lo único que quería era cambiarme. Con los climas típicos de un otoño próximo al invierno y mi cuerpo ya completamente empapado, comenzaba a sentir los típicos síntomas de un resfriado… problemático.

No iba a quedar a la intemperie para morir congelado. Pero tampoco iba a dejar a Ino sola. Joder, solo me quedaba entrar al auto y sacarme la ropa. Con suerte y la calefacción funcionara.

Comenzar a desnudarme fue todo un alivio. Más los gritos de Ino detuvieron de cualquier intento por evitar una gripe. Con solo mirarla me di cuenta que mis acciones le molestaban. Que molestia... ¿es que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo?

— Shikamaru, hazme el favor de volver a ponerte la camisa ya mismo. –

— Problemática, me estoy congelando. Necesito sacarme la ropa o enfermaré. – por favor que no se pusiera a gritar.

— Eso te pasa por salir del auto a jugar con el barro. – ¿jugar dice? — Si te hubieras quedado dentro no tendría que estar soportando tu intento de strepptess. – ignorando ese último comentario, le sugiero que se voltee y que prenda la calefacción.

— Shika, la temperatura no sube... la puse a máximo y no siento nada. – maldición, no me digas que se ha vuelto a romper... — ¡Mira tu también el auto que te vienes a comprar! Se cae a pedazos. – y mi temperatura descendiendo cada vez más; maldición...

— Estas temblando como una hoja... – ya lo sabía hace rato eso — ¡Ay dios! Lo que estoy a punto de hacer por ti idiota más te vale que no lo olvides, ¡porque te lo haré pagar por el resto de tu perezosa vida! – y ni bien termina, veo como empieza a desnudarse. Primero la bufanda, luego la campera, siguiendo con la polera, la remera... joder, me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Veo que esta colorada, por la misma razón que yo. Esto es problemático. — Ni se te ocurra mirar Shikamaru, porque te quedarás bajo la lluvia por el resto de la noche. Ahora idiota, pasa para atrás. No voy a tolerar estar encerrada en un coche de dos metros con un enfermo. – y en mi estado de shock me apuro en mover; porque lo último que me falta es tener un hematoma.

Ya en el asiento trasero, recibo de golpe toda sus prendas, para voltear y verla –semidesnuda- sentarse al lado mío. Y sin esperarme lo siguiente nos cubre a ambos con su ropa para luego abrazarme. El alivio es instantáneo cuando siento la tibieza de sus prendas y su piel. No me atrevo a mirarla, porque el momento es incómodo, pero me veo en la obligación de agradecerle.

— Gracias problemática. –

— Solo cállate y duerme. – y su tibieza me lleva a cerrar los ojos y no recordar más.

::

Me despierto con una tibieza general en todos los músculos, tan acogedora que no deseo moverme. Pero como un rayo, los sucesos de la pasada noche se vienen a mi cabeza, para al instante, darme cuenta que la cálida temperatura que mi cuerpo sentía proviene de abajo mío; más específicamente... del cuerpo en el que estoy recostado. Como un resorte, me siento; con tan mala suerte que termino golpeando mi cabeza con el techo del auto... y así, con una visión panorámica, observo a Ino, en su conjunto interior violeta, mirarme sonrojada. Se me traba la lengua. Y el pasar del tiempo, solo hace que la situación sea más bochornosa.

— Emm... siento si te aplaste. – genial, tenía que abrir mi boca para soltar esas estupideces.

— Duermes como un tronco Shikamaru. – dice con un tono sombrío, que me causa escalofríos. Oh Dios, dime que no he... _joder_. — Tienes un minuto para salir del coche antes de que te mande a Júpiter de una patada. – y sin esperar un segundo, salgo del auto; sin importare mi desnudez o la lluvia o quien fuera que me viera; porque lo que he hecho, ¡joder! lo pagaré caro. Pero la vergüenza no puede durarme más de dos minutos, cuando a lo lejos veo acercarse a alguien...

— Problemática... más vale que te vistas rápido; porque acaba de llegar la grúa. – y un grito hace la confirmación a lo que ya sabía. Después de esto, moriré.

Pero joder si miento, cuando digo que dormir en los llenos pechos de Ino y _babearlos_, no lo ha valido.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

~:

N/A: Madre santa... creo que no publico algo desde los tiempos del cólera. Ni que lo digan! tengo 15 (ahora 14) historias empezadas sin terminar... no se dan una idea lo decepcionante que es ú.ù

Espero que éste drabble les haya gustado. Hacía mucho que no escribía de esta pareja.

Éste fic será un conjunto de drabbles de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, y se tratarán todas de lo mismo: lo que ocurre en los días de lluvia (porque estoy segura que todos tenemos una experiencia graciosa que contar respecto a estos días).

Espero muchas reviews, y hasta la próxima! :)

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki_


	2. ShinoHana

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las historias sí.**

**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio****.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::~Mojados~::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pareja: ShinoHana**_

* * *

Calor.

Sinónimo de verano, playa, vacaciones y poca ropa. Todas las personas que se sintieran a gusto con su cuerpo utilizaban este cambio climático como excusa para mostrar más que solo un poco de piel. ¿El fin? Atraer al sexo opuesto. En su mayoría…

Lluvia.

Asociada con el hogar, la cama, comida caliente y mucha ropa. En las grandes ciudades estaba más relacionada a la molestia y la vagancia, que a la bendición que era en realidad, la caída del líquido de la vida. Nadie quería hacer nada, más que estar bajo techo y quejarse de lo poco que podían hacer durante esas situaciones.

Hasta aquí, no había problemas. Era lo normal, lo que cualquier ser vivo estaba acostumbrado a vivir. Sin embargo, en determinadas ocasiones, aparecía la contradicción; cuando estos sucesos climáticos tan diferentes decidían aparecer en conjunto.

Quejas, planes cancelados, intolerancia, maldiciones… eran solo algunas de las cosas que la gente profesaba durante estos poco usuales casos.

¿Para ella? Era un día de mezclas. De disfrute y cansancio, de vagancia y responsabilidades. Como persona al mando de la veterinaria familiar, tenía que encargarse del bienestar de los animales; los siete días de la semana, las veinticuatro horas al día; que sin importar que ocurriese, demandaban total atención.

Sin embargo, Hana poseía una hermano menor, Kiba; a quien en contadas ocasiones lograba convencer para que tomara su puesto. Este era uno de esos casos; donde con la suerte de su lado, solo la esperaba su acogedora casa y el resto del día libre.

::

Su familia no gustaba de las mismas costumbres que el resto de la sociedad en la que vivían. Ellos –incluyéndose– eran reservados. Ni el cambio climático, ni las tendencias de moda actuales, podrían cambiar lo que llevaba años en ser un rasgo característico de la familia Aburame.

Las prendas debían ser siempre muchas, intentando ocultar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. ¿Anticuados? ¿Religiosos, tal vez? Muchas suposiciones existían hacia sus hábitos, más nadie nunca había acertado.

Para ellos, el cuerpo y sus intimidades debían reservarse para el momento indicado. Era una forma de entregar lo que era suyo en el más directo sentido, hacia aquel o aquella que valiera lo suficiente como para cuidarlo como propio.

Shino estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero jamás sabría, que su único ritual –y tal vez el más importante– se vería roto por la hermana de su mejor amigo… y las complicaciones de un clima poco usuales.

::

Caminar era, en sí, una de las prácticas que más disfrutaba. Siempre con el sol en alto y lo verde de la ciudad, lograban que esta simple rutina cambiara su ánimo a uno feliz y productivo… pero como se explica al principio, éste no era un día de cielos despejados.

Sin otras opciones más que caminar bajo la intensa lluvia, Hana se dirige a su casa sin otra preocupación que la de sus ropas mojadas.

Lo que no se esperaba, era encontrarse en el camino a uno de los amigos de su hermano –más específicamente, el mejor–; quien sin un atisbo de molestia por la constante caída de agua, se dirigía al mismo destino que ella.

Intuyendo las razones de su visita, se apresura a su lado.

— Shino, si estas buscando a Kiba lo vas a encontrar en la tienda. Me debía algunos días, por lo que me está suplantando. – advierte, tan directa como siempre.

— Lo sé. Me aviso que iba a estar trabajando, pero supuse que si estaba en la veterinaria, te encontraría a ti en la casa. Solo tengo que recoger algunas cosas que Kiba tomó prestadas.

Sintiendo que la tormenta estaba empeorando, le sugiero que apresure el paso al notar la repentina caída de granizo. Me detengo en la entrada quitándome los zapatos –los cuales parecen más un charco que un calzado en sí–, continúo con el resto de la ropa, quedando al final, únicamente en musculosa y short. Suponiendo que Shino debe estar imitándome, me sorprendo cuando al girar, noto que él aún no ha pasado el umbral de la puerta… quedando por ende, aún bajo la torrencial lluvia.

— Shino… ¿Qué haces ahí fuera? ¡Entra de una vez antes que el granizo se ponga peor!– pero al observar su mutismo, entiendo su dilema. Con toda esa cantidad de prendas y los litros de agua que debieron haber absorbido, no se anima a entrar y mojar la alfombra. A punto estoy de decirle que se desnude, para al momento recordar las palabras que una vez me dijo Kiba _"No le insinúes nada que tenga que ver con su forma de vestir, es tabú"_ ¡Ni de otra! Tendré que limpiar luego. — No te preocupes. Solo te pido que te saques el calzado y que no te sientes en el sofá. Ayudaría también que escurrieras un poco esas cosas. – y no sin curiosidad, me dirijo al baño por toallas.

Ya de vuelta, mi sorpresa aumenta al ver que ni siquiera la campera se ha sacado. Intento pensar alguna excusa para que se desvista... pero ni siquiera la usualmente dicha en invierno me sirve. No hay posibilidad de que se pesque un resfriado con este calor.

— Te dejaría ir tú mismo a la habitación de mi hermano si no fuera porque mojarías toda la casa. Dime que es lo que tengo que buscar. – un casi imperceptible sonrojo se deja ver por encima de su chaqueta; aunque no estoy muy segura de el. Seguirán pasando los años, y aún así no me acostumbraré a su falta de expresividad.

Una vez escuchado lo que debo buscar, entro al cuarto de Kiba; para con un repentino asco, encontrarme con el increíble desorden que es su habitación. No sé cuanto pueda tardar en encontrar lo que necesito entre todo este chiquero…

::

Nunca fui un chico quejumbroso. No encontraba sentido en serlo; pero en estos momentos de verdad desearía no tener prejuicios contra la escasez de vestimenta. La lluvia había parado de repente, dejando a su paso una humedad tan elevada, que mis ropas solo se tornaban más incómodas.

Éste repentino cambio hacía que mi temperatura comenzara a elevarse gradualmente, causando que un inminente sudor comenzara a correr por mi cuerpo. Ésta vez, sin el alivio que una llovizna fresca podría brindar.

Empezaba a sentirme turbado, algo mareado, y con la vista desenfocada. No estaba bien… necesitaba llegar a mi casa y desnudarme. Estas altos grados de calor y humedad no eran los más indicados para la vestimenta que portaba; pero estaba en casa ajena, y el hábito de vestir de esta manera no iba a variar solo por un calor ascendente.

::

Me tomó veinte interminables minutos encontrar lo que Kiba había tomado prestado. Ese desgraciado… me debería otro día en la veterinaria por el trabajo que me costó arreglar ese chiquero. Para colmo de males, la humedad había subido hasta un punto casi insoportable, dejando mi musculosa completamente empapada. ¿Cuándo había aumentado tan de repente, si hasta hacía menos de media hora estaba cayendo granizo? Maldito verano inestable.

Entre improperios y escalones por bajar, me pregunté cómo haría Shino para aguantarse toda esta situación. Le debo una increíble disculpa por la tardanza… pero supongo que entenderá como son las cosas cuando incluyen a mi hermano.

La sorpresa no me deja terminar mis pensamientos cuando no veo por ningún lado _coherente_ al Aburame, sino que lo encuentro... ¿en el piso? ¿inconsciente?

Con el estómago hecho un nudo por la repentina situación, intento levantarlo; para notar que definitivamente se ha desmayado. Su ropa –que debe agregarle unos tres kilos– está completamente mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, quitándole todo resquicio por el que su cuerpo pueda refrescarse. Tengo que desvestirle. Al carajo sus hábitos y los temas tabú. Si no lo dejo enfriar podría agarrarse un golpe de calor aún mayor; y no estoy en el humor de llevar a ningún chiquillo al hospital –aunque tenga diecinueve años–.

Ya en solo su ropa interior, voy en busca de trapos fríos para secarle la transpiración a su _perfecta_ piel.

::

Medio atolondrado, me despierto. Siento, al instante un agradable frescor recorrer todo mi cuerpo. La impresión me recorre, cuando al mirar mi cuerpo, noto que estoy sin más prendas que mi bóxer. Aún medio aturdido –por lo que supongo, fue un desmayo– intento llegar a la ropa que se encuentra colgada de unas sillas enfrente de donde estoy. Una voz me detiene.

— Ni se te ocurra ponerte todas esas ovejas que tienes por prendas. Te negaste a sacarte algo, y por tu terquedad te agarró un golpe de calor. – veo a Hana mirarme con enojo — Mira, no me importa si tienes un complejo con tu cuerpo o con vestir mucha ropa… pero no voy a dejar que te desmayes de nuevo. Tuve que romper dos musculosas mías para poder abarcar toda tu piel y refrescarla ¡así que no voy a dejar que las dos horas que me tuviste ahí haciendo de niñera vayan a ser en vano!

Estoy mortificado. He dejado que un hábito fuera más fuerte que mi salud. No encuentro sentido en decirles mis razones, porque al parecer ya las sabe. Tendré unas serias palabras con Kiba.

— Hiciste lo que debías. – no hay necesidad de agregar más.

— Nunca entendí porque tenías esas manías, ¡qué va! Si tienes un cuerpazo. No te preocupes, no voy a molestarte con eso… solo necesitaba decirlo. ¡Ah! aquí tienes lo de Kiba. – porque me sorprende su honestidad...

Tal vez, el ritual no esté tan incumplido después de todo… Claro, si me animaba a invitar a la hermana de mi mejor amigo a salir, sin que éste se opusiera… que dudaba.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

~:

N/A: Me di cuenta que no puedo escribir lo que tengo pensado de este proyecto a menos que llueva xD ¿Ridículo? No creo que tanto... osea, estoy escribiendo justamente sobre las situaciones que ocurren en estos días, por lo que me parece bastante lógico que mi musa escriba sobre lluvia cuando esta se digne a aparecer; por lo que no subiré estas historias a menos que el clima sea como el que deseo xD

Por suerte, hoy llovió, así que aquí esta el segundo drabble. Esta vez de la pareja ShinoHana. No me gustó mucho... pero siento que así es la relación entre ellos: rara.

Agradezco las reviews de **Camiluchi** y** Ladylefay07**. Gracias chicas! :D

Repito lo que dije en la anterior publicación: éste fic será un conjunto de drabbles de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, y se tratarán todas de lo mismo: lo que ocurre en los días de lluvia (porque estoy segura que todos tenemos una experiencia graciosa que contar respecto a estos días).

Espero dejen muchas reviews, y hasta la próxima! :)

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki_


	3. GaaMatsu

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, las historias sí.**

**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio****.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::~Mojados~::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pareja: GaaMatsu**_

* * *

El desierto era un conjunto de pocas cosas. Arena, algunos arbustos, altas temperaturas, vientos secos y pocos animales. Si alguien era capaz de nombrar estas cinco cosas, estaría describiendo al final, a todos los parajes desérticos. Sin embargo, había una cosa en particular que no pertenecía a estas zonas: el agua.

El líquido vital, que en su gran mayoría –si no era en su totalidad– era extremadamente importante; era en estas áreas casi inexistente. Todo organismo vivo que tuviera estos lugares tan peculiares del planeta como hogar, estaba más que acostumbrado a ésta carencia. Esto no significaba que amaran el peculiar clima.

Así, las casi nulas precipitaciones, eran tomadas como una bendición.

Éste era uno de esos extraños casos.

Cómo instructor de las visitas a las pirámides de Guiza*, estaba encargado de guiar a todos los turistas, fotógrafos e historiadores a través del desierto más grande del planeta, durante el camino hacia las preservadas arquitecturas. Estaba acostumbrado.

Su trabajo consistía en responder las preguntas de aquellos ignorantes que pretendían interesarse, y de indicar que lugares eran mejores para las investigaciones de quienes venían con intereses culturales. Si tuvo alguna vez que detener a personas con intereses mercenarios, diría que fueron más que todos lo que sus dedos pueden contar.

El problema radicaba ésta vez, en aquella joven mujer que, con desbordante emoción, insistía al jefe de instructores a realizar el viaje aún a pesar de las condiciones climáticas que se avecinaban. Era insistente, había que admitirlo; pero si algo sabían todos los que allí trabajábamos eran las dificultades que podían surgir estar en medio de las dunas, durante las épocas de lluvias. No era una experiencia agradable.

— ¡Es que de verdad necesito ir! Es una oportunidad única en la vida, y solo estaré aquí por una semana. No puedo cancelar o posponer éste viaje por unas pocas gotas de agua. – y con eso, hace notar que es extranjera.

— Discúlpeme, ¿su nombre? – ante todo, la cordialidad con el cliente.

— Matsuri Sahara.* – curioso. Su apellido es igual al nombre que lleva el desierto en el que nos encontramos.

— Mire señorita Sahara, el clima aquí suele ser estable durante todo el año, inclusive durante las tormentas de arena, como supongo que debe saber; pero usted llegó en época de precipitaciones; y los viajes no son lo suficientemente seguros para realizarse; ni para usted ni para nosotros. Aquí las lluvias son muy diferentes a las que usted está acostumbrada a ver. – noto que lo que le he dicho la ha dejado callada. Tal vez así, cese su intento de cometer algo que podría lamentar…

— ¡Lo sé! Y no se da una idea cuánto me apena eso… pero necesito hacerlo; aún y con esas circunstancias. Es la única ocasión que tengo de hacer esto. Le pagaré el doble, incluso el triple si accede a llevarme señor…

— Gaara. Veo que está obstinada en realizarlo, pero antes de que tome mi decisión, déjeme preguntarle algo. ¿Está dispuesta a pasar días tal vez, en una tienda o en un vehículo, a sabiendas que puede no solo no llegar a realizar lo que usted con tantas ganas desea, sino que también estar incapacitada de volver a la ciudad hasta que las lluvias cesen? – he sobrepasado límite de sinceridad en cuanto a los clientes; pero necesito que comprenda a que se está arriesgando con éste pedido… la plata poco me importa.

— Se que hay posibilidades de que no consiga nada… pero no me puedo ir sin intentarlo. Pase lo que pase, estaré feliz de estar ahí. – bien, esperemos que su resolución se mantenga llegado el momento.

— Bien, prepare todo lo que necesite. – y oigo a lo lejos las voces de mis compañeros intentando disuadirme de cometer esta locura — Partimos mañana a las siete.

::

La hora acordada llegó. Verla con aquella determinación y todos sus bártulos, hizo que alguna parte dentro de mi sonriera.

— Tenemos aproximadamente tres horas de viaje, ya que por las circunstancias en las que estamos partiendo, no es fiable ir con el aeroplano.

Como se había indicado, el trayecto no duró más que las tres horas pautadas. Observando a mi acompañante descender del jeep, reconozco en su emoción, cuidado y adoración por cada cosa que ve y toca, que no tiene afán alguno de profanar éstas antiguas reliquias. Seguro de esto, contacto por radio al jefe del departamento climatológico para que me tenga al tanto de los cambios.

Las horas pasan, y con ellas, las posibilidades de eludir las próximas tormentas. Apresurarla sería en vano; al verla tan sumida en sus investigaciones. Aceptando lo inminente, lo comunico al centro de instructores; cortando la comunicación al segundo de ver el comienzo de las lluvias. Sabiendo los minutos que tenemos antes de sumirnos en la oscuridad, la ayudo a guardar todos sus utensilios.

Para el momento que terminamos; la mezcla de arena, agua y fuertes vientos, sumado a las espesas y oscuras nubes, hacen que la vista no sirva más allá de los vidrios del vehículo. Estamos empapados y sucios, y aunque he pasado por esta situación con anterioridad, sé que mi acompañante no, y en busca de calmar su miedo me veo en el intento de decirle unas palabras confortadoras. Con girar mi rostro hacia ella, sé que no son necesarias.

— Usted sabía que esto podía pasar, y aún viviendo esta situación no parece estar asustada.

— No es que no esté asustada… es solo que la alegría de estar por fin aquí y haber conseguido parte de lo que buscaba, es más fuerte que el miedo. – sonríe nerviosamente — De verdad siento haberlo arrastrado conmigo. Nunca fue mi intención arrastrar alguien conmigo a la muerte. – dice abrazando sus piernas sobre el asiento.

— Es poco probable que vayamos a morir. – tal vez no tanto, pero no debo meterle más miedo. Sonrío. — Solo nos ensuciaremos mucho cuando esto termine. – porque desde el principio supe que algo en ella me inspiraba a realizar este poco razonable viaje… porque así como a mi me une éste lugar por nacimiento, a ella lo hace su apellido.

Y entre _amantes_ del desierto, es fácil comprendernos.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

*Las pirámides de Guiza, es el verdadero nombre de las comúnmente llamadas pirámides de Egipto.

*Sahara, significa "desierto" en árabe. En la actualidad así se llama al Desierto del Sahara, que se encuentra en toda la zona norte del continente africano.

~:

N/A: Mi primer GaaMatsu! Ésta pareja es muy crack (tal vez no tanto, teniendo en cuenta la adoración que siente ella hacia él) pero me parece por demás tierna :3

Escribí esta historia un día en el que no llovió... pero como soy caprichosa, lo subí un día que si xD

Agradezco las reviews de **Camiluchi** y **Anni Gabiiz**. Gracias chicas! :D

Repito lo que dije en la anterior publicación: éste fic será un conjunto de drabbles de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, y se tratarán todas de lo mismo: lo que ocurre en los días de lluvia (porque estoy segura que todos tenemos una experiencia graciosa que contar respecto a estos días).

Espero dejen muchas reviews, y hasta la próxima! :)

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki_


End file.
